Masken
| Originaltitel = Silence the Whisperers | USA = 27. Oktober 2019 | DE = 28. Oktober 2019 | Regie = Michael Cudlitz | Drehbuch = Geraldine Inoa | Quote = 3,31 Mio. | Vorherige = "Geister" | Nächste = "Diebstahl und Lügen" }} "Masken" (Im Original: "Silence the Whisperers") ist die vierte Episode der zehnten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 135. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Geraldine Inoa geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Cudlitz. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 27. Oktober 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Oktober 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Die Bewohner von Alexandria wenden sich immer mehr gegen Lydia und Negan. Derweil bricht über Hilltop eine unerwartete Gefahr herein. Handlung Michonne sitzt mit den Kindern beim Abendessen, als Daryl hinzukommt, sich hinsetzt und Carols leeren Platz am Tisch sieht. Er bringt ihr Essen, steht aber vor verschlossener Tür. Siddiq tritt sichtlich aufgewühlt vor die Haustür und sieht Rosita und Father Gabriel beim Abendspaziergang mit Coco zu. Lydia ist ebenfalls draußen und lächelt ihm zu, doch er verschwindet schnell wieder im Inneren des Hauses. Carol überprüft ihren Verband und holt dann das zuvor von Daryl vor ihrer Zimmertür abstellte Tablett. Magna und Yumiko verbringen die Nacht miteinander. Ezekiel hingegen findet keinen Schlaf und wird Zeuge, wie ein mächtiger Baum auf die Schutzmauer von Hilltop fällt. Entsetzt rennt er nach draußen und ist, wie die anderen, im ersten Moment fassungslos. Jerry und Alden machen sich gemeinsam mit den Helfern daran, die Verletzten zu bergen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Connie äußert in Gegenwart von Kelly und Luke ihren Unglauben, dass der Baum einfach so umgestürzt ist. Die Vermutung, dass die Flüsterer dahinter stecken wird geäußert. Jerry möchte von Ezekiel wissen, was als nächstes zu tun ist, doch dieser erscheint abwesend. In Alexandria unterrichtet Aaron eine Gruppe im Nachkampftraining. Lydia steht in der Nähe und wird von drei anderen wegen ihrer Herkunft schikaniert und weggeschickt. Aaron sieht das, greift aber nicht aktiv ein, er ruft die drei lediglich dazu auf, sich am Unterricht zu beteiligen. Michonne begleitet auf ihrem Pferd eine Gruppe, die mit zwei Pferdegespannen unterwegs ist, darunter auch Judith. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Alpha. Michonne versucht ihr zu vermitteln, dass manchmal ein Kampf gegen einen Tyrannen unausweichlich ist, was Judith vorbehaltlos akzeptiert. Während des Gesprächs sieht Michonne Ezekiel in einiger Entfernung ebenfalls auf einem Pferd reiten und im Wald verschwinden. Sie weist die anderen an, weiter nach Hilltop zu fahren, während sie Ezekiel hinterher reitet. Dessen Pferd kommt ihr nach einigen Minuten reiterlos entgegen. Zu Fuß setzt sie ihre Suche fort und findet ihn bei den Überresten einer Aussichtsplattform, die am Fluss steht. Sie spricht ihn an, aber er schickt sie fort. Doch sie hört nicht auf ihn und bittet ihn stattdessen, von der Kante wegzugehen. Als er nicht darauf reagiert, stellt sie sich neben ihn. Einen Moment lang starren sie sich an, ehe er ihr in die Arme fällt und sie Augenblicke später auch küsst, nur um sich dann danach bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Lydia hat sich in eine ruhige Ecke beim Waschplatz verzogen, um den Kopf freizubekommen. Negan kommt mit einer Ladung Wäsche hinzu und beginnt mit ihr eine Unterhaltung. Sie erzählt ihm von der Sache mit Gage und erhält von Negan Unterstützung, indem er ihr gut zuredet und ihr Mut macht, sich von den Dreien nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Daryl schlüpft wütend zwischen den Wäscheleinen hindurch und will Lydia von Negan fernhalten. Sie erwidert, dass es kein Problem gibt, doch Daryl besteht darauf, dass sie gehen soll. Negan erklärt, dass Lydia nur versuchen möchte, dazuzugehören, woraufhin Daryl antwortet, dies würde nie geschehen, solange sie mit ihm rumhängt. Daryl geht Lydia nach, die aufgebracht ist und in Negan jemanden sieht, dem es ähnlich ergeht wie ihr und daher weiß, wie sie sich fühlt. Trotzdem will Daryl, dass sie sich von ihm fernhält. Sie kommen am Haus vorbei, in dem Lydia und Daryl wohnen und sehen die Aufschrift "Silence the Whispers"- Bringt die Flüsterer zum Schweigen - auf der Haustür prangen. Michonne und Ezekiel sitzen auf der Plattform und unterhalten sich über den Kuss, kommen aber zum Schluss, dass sie nicht zusammenpassen. Ezekiel gesteht, nach dem Niedergang des Königreichs die Perspektive verloren zu haben. Er beklagt den Verlust seiner Familie und sieht sich selbst als Versager. Auch findet er keinen Zugang zu Carol mehr. Michonne kann nachvollziehen, in welcher Situation er sich befindet und eröffnet ihm, dass sie auch mehrmals am Abgrund gestanden habe. Sie bringt ihre Trauer um Ricks Verlust unter Tränen zum Ausdruck und beschreibt die Leere, die einen umgibt, wenn der Partner fehlt. Im Anschluss an die Unterhaltung gehen sie zurück und Michonne bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Inzwischen ist es hell in Hilltop und die Mannschaft ist noch immer dabei, die Verletzten zu bergen. Da noch immer Beißer von draußen gegen die Mauer drücken, droht neben dieser auch die durch den Baum beschädigte Scheune einzubrechen. Luke, Magna, Yumkio, Connie und Kelly machen sich daran, die Beißer zu erledigen. Lydia betritt den Raum, in dem sich auch die Drei befinden, die ihr verbal zugesetzt haben. Sie nimmt auf einem Stuhl neben Gage Platz, obwohl dieser ihr den Platz zuvor verweigert. Unbeeindruckt beginnt Lydia neben ihm, ein Eichhörnchen auszuweiden. Dabei spritzt etwas Blut in sein Gesicht und er springt entsetzt auf. Die anderen Anwesenden, darunter Aaron und Father Gabriel, werden stillschweigend Zeugen dieses Vorfalls. Die restlichen zwei der Gruppe fühlen sich von Lydias Verhalten veralbert und verlassen den Raum, nachdem Lydia mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zur Ruhe aufruft. Später spricht Daryl Lydia auf den Vorfall an. Sie ist noch immer wütend darüber, dass man ein solches Verhalten toleriert, sie aber ständig überall anzuecken scheint, obwohl sie nichts Falsches macht. Daryl will diesbezüglich eine Ansage machen, doch sie möchte dies nicht. Auf seine Frage hin, ob sie den Leuten aus dem Weg gehen kann, schnappt sie sich ihren Langstock und verschwindet. Später in der Nacht wird Lydia von den Dreien in die Mangel genommen. Margo will Vergeltung für die Highwaymen und beginnt, Lydia zu schlagen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung, in der Lydia verletzt wird. Negan taucht auf und geht dazwischen. Dabei stürzt Margo so unglücklich, dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine Hauswand knallt und stirbt. Somit hat Negan ihren Tod verschuldet. Schnell hat sich eine Menschenmenge um Lydia gebildet, die weinend auf dem Boden liegt, während Daryl, neben ihr kniend, versucht, die Lage zu deeskalieren. Er weist an, Negan zurück in die Zelle zu bringen. Lydia möchte dies verhindern, aber Daryl bleibt unnachgiebig. Siddiq ist ebenfalls da, bekommt aber psychische Probleme, als er sich der wütenden Gruppe gegenüber sieht und daraufhin Bilder von Alphas Gemetzel vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheinen. Er versucht diese aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, indem er im Haus mit dem Gesicht in einskaltes Wasser eintaucht. Auf der Krankenstation kümmert sich Dante zunächst um Lydia, als Daryl zu ihr kommt und sich für das entschuldigt, was passiert ist. Verstört berichtet sie von ihrem Vater, der sie sonst immer beschützt hat. Seufzend setzt sich Daryl neben sie und fragt nach, was genau passiert ist. Er erhält als Antwort, dass Negan ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Schweigend nimmt Daryl sie in den Arm. Als nächstes macht er sich auf den Weg zu Negans Zelle. Dort angekommen fragt Negan gleich nach Lydias Wohlbefinden. Dann gibt er zu, dass die Frau durch einen unglücklichen Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist, zeigt aber keine Reue. Seiner Meinung nach hat sie es verdient zu sterben, denn sie hatte sich an einem wehrlosen Mädchen vergriffen. Er erkennt auch Daryls Misere, denn dieser weiß nicht, wie er die Lage und speziell Negan selbst einschätzen soll. Negan ist sich der Lage bewusst, die Leute wollen einen Sündenbock und diese Rolle ist auf ihn gefallen. Trotz allem gesteht ihm Daryl die Möglichkeit zu, sich vor den anderen zu erklären, und geht dann. Auf seinem Weg zurück trifft Daryl auf Carol, die in der Abenddämmerung alleine auf den Stufen zum Haus sitzt. Sie sprechen über Negan und Lydia sowie über die aktuelle Situation in Hilltop und sie weist darauf hin, dass die eigentliche Gefahr noch immer draußen in Form von Alpha lauert. Daryl merkt an, dass es wichtig ist, die Probleme im Innern anzugehen, da sonst alles verloren sei. In Hilltop kämpft man immer noch gegen die Beißer an, um zu verhindern, dass die Herde ins Innere gelangt. Doch der Feind ist in der Überzahl und so muss sich die Gruppe zurückziehen. Ihr Unterfangen, den Ort zu verteidigen wird immer schwieriger, da ein Teil der Herde durch das Loch in der Mauer in den Ort vordringt. Hilfe naht. Ezekiel sowie Michonnes Gruppe tauchen auf und beginnen mit der Verteidigung. Nach dem Kampf nimmt Daryl mit Michonne Funkkontakt auf. Sie tauschen sich über den Vorfall mit Negan aus. Der Rat befragt derweil Gage und dessen Kumpel zu der Sache und die beiden erzählen ihre Sicht der Dinge. Michonne weist Daryl an, Lydia zu beschützen, denn sie sieht in ihr eine wichtige Stütze im Kampf gegen Alpha. Aus diesem Grund darf Lydia Alexandria nicht verlassen und Daryl soll dies sicherstellen. Gleichzeitig soll diese Absprache zunächst nur unter ihnen bleiben. Des Weiteren gibt sie ihm den Auftrag, stellvertretend für sie im Rat abzustimmen. Nachdem sie das Gespräch mit Daryl beendet hat, meldet sich Oceanside bei ihr. Der Rat bespricht sich, doch die Gemüter von Aaron und Siddiq sind erhitzt, da ihre Sichtweisen gegensätzlich sind. Daryl beobachtet dies kurz und stimmt dann mit Nein, weil er Lydias Version glaubt. Es kommt zu keinem Entschluss und Father Gabriel vertagt das Ganze auf den nächsten Tag. In Hilltop beratschlagt sich Michonne mit Magna, Yumiko, Luke und Eugene, nachdem sie sich mit Rachel von Oceanside unterhalten hat. Rachel will einen Flüsterer nahe an der Stelle gesehen haben, an der zuvor die Gesichtsmaske angeschwemmt worden ist. Michonne will sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin machen, da sie die Ereignisse nicht als Zufälle abtun will. Eugene will in Hilltop bleiben und den Schaden am Zaun reparieren. Magna hadert derweil mit der Entscheidung, die Yumiko zuvor im Kampf gegen die Eindringlinge getroffen hat, und geht enttäuscht davon. Father Gabriel macht sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zu Negans Zelle, findet diese jedoch verlassen vor. Er informiert Daryl darüber. Gabriel und Aaron gehen die Möglichkeiten durch, wer für diese Tat in Frage kommen könnte. Lydia verlässt das Haus, geht an ihnen vorbei und sagt, dass sie es gewesen sei. Daryl öffnet die Zellentür und spricht mit Lydia, die sich freiwillig dorthin begeben hat. Da er die ganze Nacht wach war, weiß er, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen hat und daher nicht für Negans Freilassung verantwortlich sein könne. Sie ist verzweifelt und versteht nicht, warum sich alle gegen Negan stellen, denn er hat ihr Leben gerettet. Daryl möchte nicht, dass sie weiter in der Zelle hockt, doch sie erwidert, dass sie sich dort sicherer fühlt. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens schließt Daryl die Tür. Luke begleitet Michonne und Judith nach Oceanside und verabschiedet sich von den anderen. Carol steht auf dem Dachbalkon des Hauses, an dem Daryl gerade dabei ist, die Aufschrift an der Haustür abzuwaschen ,und blickt mit einer Karte in der Hand über den Ort. Der Schriftzug "Silence the Whispers" ist inzwischen auch an anderen Stellen und Gebäuden zu lesen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa** * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Ryan Hurst als Beta* * Samantha Morton als Alpha* * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund Nebendarsteller * Dan Fogler als Luke * John Finn als Earl Sutton * Kenric Green als Scott * Juan Javier Cardenas als Dante * Angel Theory als Kelly * Lindsley Register als Laura** * Kerry Cahill als Dianne** * Nadine Marissa als Nabila** * Blaine Kern III als Brandon * Gustavo Gomez als Marco** * Antony Azor als R.J. Grimes** * Jackson Pace als Gage * Tamara Austin als Nora** * Jerri Tubbs als Margo * David Shae als Alfred * Austin Freeman als Alex Nicht im Abspann Todesfälle * Margo Trivia * Letzter Auftritt von Margo. * Letzter Auftritt von Enid. (Rückblende) * Diese Episode markiert den 25. Auftritt von Khary Payton und Kerry Cahill in der Serie. * Der Originaltitel der Episode, "Silence the Whisperers" (zu Deutsch: "Bringt die Flüsterer zum Schweigen"), bezieht sich auf die Graffiti, die Gage, Margo und Alfred als Propaganda gegen die Flüsterer über die Wände Alexandrias streichen. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass Alfred Teil der Highwaymen war. * Man hat erfahren, dass seit dem Tod der Spieße ungefähr ein Jahr vergangen ist. * Ezekiels Aussage, dass sie nach ihrem Kuss wahrscheinlich als Paar in einem anderen Universum hätten sein können, ist ein Verweis auf ihre Beziehung in der Comic-Serie. * Es wurde erwähnt, dass Yumiko vor der Apokalypse Magnas Strafverteidiger war. en:Silence the Whisperers Kategorie:Staffel 10